Taking The Pain Away
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Duchess Swan is trying to practice for an important dance recital, but the pain around her waist is getting to her thanks to her tight wardrobe. Can she offer help to a certain Sparrow in the room? And what will be the result out of all this? Warning: Rated M for sex and language. Includes full-on Duchess/Sparrow smut.


**"Taking The Pain Away"**

**Rated M for Strong Language and Adult Content  
**

**Disclaimer: Apparently, I don't own anything associated with Ever After High. Which means, I don't own the characters or the likeliness of characters owned by Mattel. Anyway, someone suggested I'd do a Duchess/Sparrow fic, so I'm gonna try my hand and do it. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I will.**

* * *

The night was calm on a warm summer like this. The moon was lit around the foundations of Ever After High, making it magical and glorious for those who tend to look at its majesty. Especially when it was deserted around nights, making it very clear that everyone who attended this school turned in for the night.

Well, all except Duchess Swan that is. She decided to lock herself in her room, just to stay up all night and practice for a recital that was happening tomorrow. It was made clear that she didn't want to be annoyed or agitated by anyone else. Yet, Duchess wasn't alone all by herself. What would practice be without a little music to help her out on occasion.

The lucky duck who decided to help her out was Sparrow Hood, another one of Duchess's friends and the son of fairy tale's greatest outlaw, Robin Hood. Sparrow was always attached to his guitar like it was his close companion. Every day and night, he would practice and practice until he got good. Of course, he was already good at the guitar, but he would jam out just for the fun of it. Meanwhile, Duchess asked him if Sparrow could help her out, and he accepted. By the guitar in his hand, he could make Duchess's ballroom act look like a piece of cake.

Dressed in nothing but a black tanktop and green pants, Sparrow started strumming his guitar while at the same time he watched Duchess dance gracefully like, believe it or not, a beautiful swan. He started playing the opening chorus to Dan Fogelberg's "Longer", thinking it would be more appropriate dancing music. Sparrow was always breath-taken at the way she danced. Those gentle movements mixed with a calm wind blowing through her hair made Sparrow enchant her with interest.

However, Duchess was having trouble breathing. Was she allergic to something? Was she gonna break out in hives and scream out in anger. It wasn't that. She looked down her lower waist and realized that the bodice around her waist was too tight, which really hurt her lungs.

Alarmed, Duchess approached Sparrow without any invitation and sat on his lap.

"Whoa, babe," Sparrow replied, "What's the problem? You don't like the song?"

"The song's fine," Duchess sighed, "But I need help breathing. Can you loosen my bodice just a little? It's getting a little tight."

Apparently, Sparrow's eyes began bulging. Did Duchess actually tell him to loosen her bodice. Sparrow never did anything like this before, so he didn't know how to react. The patience made him hesitate.

But after a few seconds of silence, Sparrow finally agreed as he put down his acoustic guitar while Duchess turned around. With a deep breath, Sparrow's hands started undoing her strings one by one until he stopped midway. It helped Duchess breathe a little more, which was nice, considering that she looked more like a red balloon while wearing it.

But after he stopped undoing it, Duchess spoke to him once more.

"Keep doing..." She whispered.

"But if I loosen it anymore, it'll come right off." Sparrow pointed out.

Having to persuade him, Duchess gently turned to him and unexpectedly planted a kiss through his lips. The kiss was right out of nowhere and it made Sparrow's eyes bulge in surprise, especially when Duchess Swan used her tongue to swim deep inside there. He never felt anything so soft, so juicy and so tender such as this.

As she broke off the kiss, Duchess took in a smirk.

"And what's wrong with that...?" She whispered seductively.

"Ummmm," Sparrow blushed while shaking like crazy, "I-uh, I guess it's nothing..."

Smiling evilly, Duchess turned around again as Sparrow's blush increased. Still trying not to lose it, Sparrow loosened the garment once more. And after a few strings later...

...

...the bodice came loose, exposing Duchess's back to his curious, wandering eyes.

Suddenly, Sparrow's mind began filling thoughts of what Duchess Swan looked like from the front view. His guess that it was an enticing view to look at. He was dying to see that glorious chest she had, but yet he couldn't bear doing so.

Feeling a little impatient in the nice way, Duchess whispered to him again.

"Can you rub my back? Please?" Duchess begged.

Not taking any chances, Sparrow's hands started roaming freely across her back, enjoying the feel of her flawless, soft and pale skin. The texture looked so smooth and silky, it was almost sticking your head through a creamy warm lotion. Hell, it was like sticking your hand on a fluffy cloud. It was the kind of softness that made Sparrow shudder with pleasure. His touch was also being guided by Duchess' moans, which increased every time he kept rubbing on that painful spot caused by that bodice.

Not having to take anymore, Duchess reached behind her and gently took Sparrow's hands, placing them directly onto her breasts.

Apparently, Sparrow felt flustered, trying to gather what's happening now. Suddenly, the feeling of her large, tender breasts highly over-filling his palms was out of this world. Sparrow's heart started pumping with pleasure and it sent his dirty little mind spinning out of control. His hands gave out a firm grasp as if Sparrow was squeezing some kind of fruity melons.

His tender, yet manipulating squeeze sent Duchess' moans straight through the roof. It was wise yet smart for Sparrow Hood to find that G-spot from her. He looked a little bothered that he was doing something like this, but he started to grow comfortable doing it. His arousing touch also made Sparrow's hard-on emerge from his pants, urging to break out free. A blushing Duchess soon felt it, which made her have an idea in mind.

Duchess smiled at him, "Okay, it's time to get things interesting in here..."

After gently pushing Sparrow down the bed, Duchess scooted back and went on all fours while staring at Sparrow's bulging manhood.

However, the sight of Duchess' firm rear end made his dirty mind explode with ecstacy. He blushed like crazy, thinking of what this little tease was leaving him. While he was frozen in deep pleasure, Duchess whispered at him.

"Time to chow down, big boy..." She said.

By then, Duchess got a hold of her frilly skirt and carefully, she took it off and threw it on the floor.

Looking on, Sparrow's blush brightened by surprise! He couldn't believe that Sparrow was looking at her firm naked ass in this position. Yet, Sparrow looked intrigued by this delectable sight. It was so tight and firm while her tight pink pussy displayed magically around his eyes. He couldn't quite help but drool and lick in amazement.

As he was amazing her curvaceous glory, Duchess had a hold of Sparrow's erection. Firmly grabbing it and stroking it hard, which lent out a moan coming from Sparrow. Not taking it anymore, she took off Sparrow's pants and threw it away over the doorknob. Duchess looked down and let out a pleasing blush, seeing the sight of his hardened nine-inch cock. Hard to believe that he was this big.

Licking her lips, Duchess grasped on his erection, and started to suck and bob on his manhood. Sparrow spasmed a bit in pleasure. He never had it anything like this in a long time. But it actually was his first time that a hot girl like Duchess Swan would do something like this.

Trying to control his moaning, Sparrow sent out his tongue and gave her shaved womanhood a teasing lick. But then, it turned into repeatable licks, which made Duchess squeal with pressure. It was very arousing to feel Sparrow's tongue wobbling and wiggling around her sweet pussy. It was quite ticklish and it sent their sex glands shooting through the roof. His licks was more than enough to increase her moans once again.

"Ohhhh, god...!" Duchess moaned, "Keep eating me...!"

Not having to let her down, Sparrow shoved his tongue inside her, wobbling it around again. Sparrow swore that the tip of his tongue could reach her womb.

To lower down the moaning, Duchess lowered herself once more, deep-throating Sparrow to his core. For fun, Sparrow started thrusting vertically, nearly stabbing Duchess right by the brain-stem. Sparrow let out a moan so loud, he covered his mouth around her clit, therefore licking around again. However, his furious licking also let out a moan from Duchess as well, trying her best to deepthroat him deeper. Of course, that helped lower down the loud moaning for the moment.

After he finished sucking him for the moment, Duchess looked down at Sparrow, who was pacing in each breath.

"Mmmmm, you know how to eat really good..." Duchess smirked.

"I know," Sparrow chuckled, "It's quite tasty..."

"I sure hope your little friend's ready for some pie..." She smirked again.

Sparrow was a little confused of what that meant.

It was until Duchess got into a crab walking position and placed her clit right on the base of his cock. With careful precision, Duchess squatted down on all nine inches of Sparrow. To keep this pace up, Duchess slowly bounced on his manhood, which gave out a small spark inside the rocker. The sensation that his cock felt was hot enough to burn a skillet and melt his insides at the same time. He felt that smooth pink texture go down on him tenderly.

And then, she started grinding his cock, gyrating with full motion. She slowly rode it with the greatest of ease, sending out another shockwave of pleasure between their insides.

"Ohhhh... OHHHHH!" She moaned.

Feeling this intensity, Sparrow grabbed Duchess by her hips and started thrusting vertically again. This caught the daughter of the Swan Princess by surprise. By then, she could feel Sparrow impaling her tight pink pussy every chance he got. But she didn't mind to be exact. She wanted Sparrow to take her by the clit. Sparrow was glad to oblige, obliterating and thrusting onto her pussy with each second passing.

As soon as she stopped bouncing, Sparrow managed to push her gently onto a doggie-style position with his cock still attached to her. Not having any time to take rest, Sparrow pushed onto her rear once more. Duchess never knew how good taking it in her ass felt. The sensation was warm and steamy that it forced Duchess to cling on to the sheets and get what was coming to her more.

She felt Sparrow thrust her through a normal pace of speed. Somehow, this grew boring as fuck. That's why Duchess wanted Sparrow to step up the pace.

"Fuck me... HARDER!" Duchess shouted out.

And then, Sparrow stepped up the face and thrusted onto her more, but more gruff and more violent than ever. His hips charged onto her with the horsepower of a lightning-fast sports car. Sparrow huffed and puffed with each thrust, which made him more vicious in a sexual way. To add it all, Sparrow managed to yank her by the ponytail, which made things a little bit kinky. Sure, the feeling of her ponytail being yanked hurt a bit, but she liked it rough and nasty. Just the feeling of his balls smashing into her pink clit was worth music to her ears.

After thrusting onto her ass for the last time, Sparrow managed to turn Duchess over.

When he did however, he finally got to see the image he'd been imagining for: Her large supple C-cup breasts.

"You really got some nice breasts..." Sparrow whispered at her.

"Thanks," Duchess said while taking in a blush, "Do what you want to them, big boy..."

"I think I shall." Sparrow smirked.

Sparrow couldn't figure out what to do with Duchess's tight breasts. Did he want to grab them? Maybe give them a teasing lick or so? Sparrow did give her something alright. Something that Duchess Swan would have never imagined.

Sparrow managed to take in a full grab of her breasts, and inserted his hard erection between them. The feeling was full of surprise and awe. He was pushing in and out of her glorious moon-lit chest, which mushed those babies together in a kinky fashion. The tip of his cock reached up to her lips, which caused Duchess to suck on it more. That provided a lot of lubrication to be exact.

"Ohhhh, oh god..." Sparrow moaned and hissed.

After she sucked on it some more, Sparrow put his glazed cock right between her breasts, thrusting in and out once more. This time, Duchess pushed her breasts together, just to keep his hung nine-inch dick in check. She enjoyed the nice slippery sound truth be told. It almost sounded like someone's feet slipping through the wet floor. Once again, Sparrow's thrusting speed increased, which was now making this hot and furious tittyfuck wet and slippery as ever.

Soon enough, Sparrow's cock started shaking coherently. It was turning into a deep shade of crimson red. Heaven, Duchess and Sparrow knew where this was leading to. But was Duchess really thinking about this? Was Sparrow actually gonna you-know-what onto her? She couldn't. He couldn't.

But he wanted to.

"I'm gonna cum, I'M GONNA CUM!" Sparrow shouted.

With one final thrust coming from Sparrow, he let out a loud moan!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!"

Suddenly, the tip of his cock shot a stream of cum and blasted Duchess right in the face four times. She got some on her forehead, the left cheek and around her lips. Sure it looked a bit slimy at first, but she got used to it real fast. After all, the white texture was actually a bit soft and creamy. While she started sucking him again in order to wipe off the cum around his cock, Sparrow collapsed in bed. Apparently, it was to wipe off the sweat and rest.

After he was done resting for a short time, Duchess smiled down to him nicely.

"That was tasty..." She winked.

"Well, I'm glad I softened you up from the pain." Sparrow chuckled back.

"Thanks," Duchess smiled, "It was more than I needed."

After she wiped her face off with Sparrow's towel and putting her bodice back on, Duchess turned to him once more.

"Play that guitar for me," Duchess insisted, "I need to ace this recital by tomorrow."

"I'm on it, babe." Sparrow said, picking up his guitar and playing it softly.

And so on, Duchess danced all throughout the night. She wouldn't care one bit if she didn't get any sleep. All she cared about was this incredible night she had with Sparrow. And that was her own Happily Ever After she'll want to remember forever.

* * *

**Hot damn, this was fine as hell on wheels. So far, I didn't do too bad with Duchess. After all, she would be more like a seductress when it comes to men.**

**Anyway, you Sparrow/Duchess fans know what to do from here! Later!**


End file.
